Victor Stone (Prime Earth)
: Origin]] Victor Stone was a high school athlete at odds with his brilliant scientist father Silas Stone. Vic was caught in an explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs when a nearby Father Box detonated. His father saved his life by using experimental technology to turn him into a cyborg in the Red Room. Dr. Stone injected his son with nanites and installed experimental robotic parts . These included a Promethean skin graft, Dr. Will Magnus' Responsometer, Professor Ivo's A-maze operating system, the classified and prototypical B-maze operating system, and graduate student Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer, as well as the energies from the Father Box. This allowed Vic to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans. When Vic first woke up after the accident, he discovered he could not move his legs, and then later learned of his new robotic body. The Red Room was attacked by a group of Parademons; before they could hurt Sarah Charles, Cyborg's defense system's reacted automatically, causing his arm to shift into a sonic cannon. He destroyed the creatures, along with half the building. Vic, still in shock, asked his father what happened to him; his father told him that he couldn't let him die. Vic escaped through the hole in the wall, with his father's calls to stay falling on deaf ears. While roaming the streets, Vic saved a woman being attacked by Parademons; in the process, he also absorbed some of the Parademon's components, giving him access to Boom Tube technology. This new ability automatically transported him to the site of a major battle, where he met Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman while trying to control his new powers. In the middle of the alien invasion, he helped them fight Darkseid and his Parademon army. Cyborg tapped into the alien technology to close their portal after Superman hurled Darkseid back to Apokolips. This crisis lead humanity to finally accept super-heroes. Throne of Atlantis Trinity War Vic receives a visual feed of the hero Shazam (Billy Batson) heading to the nation of Kahndaq. This leads Batman to reassemble the Justice League, along with a new recruit: the magic-wielding Zatanna. Together they traveled to Kahndaq to stop Shazam. After the supposed death of Doctor Light by Superman's hands in Kahndaq, Vic and the Martian Manhunter performed an autopsy to prove that the villain's death was not Superman's fault. Wonder Woman teams up with the Justice League Dark to go look for Pandora; Vic is among the heroes that remain at A.R.G.U.S., while the rest of the Justice League try and stop her. Victor was present when the Atom of Earth 3 informs Superman, Firestorm, and Element Woman of the true purpose behind the Justice League of America; she reveals that they were being spied on, which lead to them ending up in Kahndaq. When the Crime Syndicate of Earth 3 arrived on Prime Earth, Cyborg's body was taken over by a sentient computer virus. It rejects Vic's human body, and the Green Lantern is forced to suspend him in green energy as Cyborg's body reforms as a complete humanoid, and introduces itself as Grid before unleashing heavy artillery blasts on everyone. DC Universe vs. The Masters of the Universe Forever Evil/Injustice League After his organic body was rejected by Grid, Victor was taken to S.T.A.R. Labs by Batman and Catwoman in the hopes that Silas could help him. Silas was at first hesitant to turn his child once more into Cyborg, to which Victor pleaded that he should stop protecting him and that it was his decision to be transformed into Cyborg this time; he must help stop the Crime Syndicate. Cyborg's new armor was crafted after Victor told his father to take him into the real red room, which he knew about since he went on-line for the first time. The armor was made slimmer since he would rather to look more human like than a tank; jump jets were also installed so he wouldn't rely solely on Boom tubes. He noted that being off-line; it was quiet and that he wasn't being bombarded by information. Cyborg goes to enroll the assistance of Doctor Will Magnus so he could revive his metal men to help him fight against the Crime Syndicate. Magnus initially refuse to revive his Metal men as he deemed them failures, however Cyborg persuades him to do so. With the group once again revived and united they're led against The Grid who Cyborg lured away from the Watchtower. Grid summoned members of the Secret Society but they were quickly dispatched by the Metal Men under the command of Victor. Cyborg and Grid both enter the digital world where they fight with one another. Grid initially had the upper hand after using Victor's human side as his weakness. However Cyborg expresses that he has grasped his tech side and that he is the bridge between human and technology and he controls the digital universe, then, severing the Grid's connection with the outside world, Cyborg traps him inside the body. Receiving Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth from Steve Trevor, Victor travels to fallen Watchtower where he helps Batman utilize Wonder Woman's rope to free the Justice League groups from the Firestorm network. After-which, the League underwent a paradigm shift introducing a few new members onto its team. That being a recently depowered Captain Cold, a youthful new ward empowerd by divine magic; who incidentally nearly started an international incident Shazam and finally a well known villain who'ed recently turned over a new leaf, Lex Luthor. While he and Shazam were on Monitor duty searching for Power Ring's missing ring, he suggested the new leaguer to try using his magic. Which instead ended up in him conjuring a ping pong table they could play while they worked. When the New Power Ring went on a tear through Portland; Oregon, The Justice League intervened to try and quell the situation. But tensions quickly skyrocketed when the Doom Patrol had came with intentions of their own regarding the ring. When he tried to interface with the ring that Volthoom inhabited, doing so fused his circuits and fried all of his systems rendering him unconscious as a result. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs Victor was getting looked over by his father Sylas. As Shazam eagerly wished to zip over to Metropolis to aid Superman and Lex in they're battle against a rampaging Gorilla Grodd, Cyborg himself couldn't head out because his bionics were all but derezzed due to his interaction with the alien ring's computer. But more than gave his consent to head out in his place, in the meantime he would go over the visions he saw of the entity that destroyed the Crime Syndicate's earth. Suggesting to take another dive into the ring to find out more, only for his dad to advise against it given he might be trapped inside it if he did that again. Robin Rises An incident occurred revolving around the forces of Apokolips searching for something called a Chaos Shard which is sought after by Glorious Godfrey and his Parademon horde. While he and the rest of the League managed to drive them off and save Batman's life, he was cross with them as they let them get away with the sarcophagus carrying both the body of his deceased son and a fragment of the Chaos Crystal that was hidden within it. While he and the rest of the crew stand strongly against Bruce's desire to infiltrate the domain of Darkseid, given that his territory is a huge X-Factor which the act of such an undertaking could lead to incredibly dire consequences. Batman hijacked Vic's teleportation apparatuses and beamed his way up into the Watchtower to procure a powerful armament he and the rest of the Justice League had a hand in building for him. Which in turn took next to the entire Justice League just to dissuade his impossible task, for a time. After a distraction set by Batman was initiated in the form of solid holographic projections appearing as some of the JL's most dangerous enemies. Batman once again made off with the Hellbat to the destopian world of Apokolips. When called upon to the Batcave, Cyborg is misled by Batgirl, Red Robin and Red Hood into believing they need help with the holo-villains projected to distract him and the League prior to Bruce's departure to what is essentially Hell. He jacked himself into the Batcomupter in order to disable the rogue programs only to fall prey to The Batman's contingency devised to incapacitate him should the need arise. The program they immersed him in would keep Victor docile and power down his defensive systems until Barbara could hot wire his Mother Box in order to get the Boom Tube working. As the three make it through the tube as soon as it activates, Cyborg soon awakes from his programmed sleep mode to witness their transition between dimensions. Being more than a little peeved at the Bat-Family for using him the way they did, he would jump in after them with Titus following after as he bit onto his leg. Just making it through the portal with brief seconds to spare, Cyborg votes the crew just find and help batman now and save the admonishment of responsible parties for later. Just as they are beset by the dregs of Armegetto when Darkseid's son Kalibak discharges his Chaos Cannon. Cyborg and the Bat Kids enter into a small skirmish between the starving pit feeders and the Apokoliptian Dog Cavalry. The battle is quickly ended with Cyborg blasting the enemy combatants with his sonic cannons, leaving behind a better morsel for those who attacked them to feed upon as they make their escape. Eventually finding the Dark Knight battling the nightmarish planets heavily armed special forces, Bruce's Family reminds him why he initially came to enemy territory in the first place while Cyborg leads the charge into Kalibak's citadel to take back The Chaos Shard and his Son's body. As the Batman and his crew led the assault on Kalibak and his forces, Cyborg immediately went to work dismantling his Chaos cannon. Tearing it clean in half with his bear hands, but he was hit with a crippling systems feed back when he tried to interface with the cannon's main power station. Frying and fusing most of his circuitry. Due to his systems being disrupted, Victor was left mechanically catatonic. Barely even able to lift his head up, as Batman battled Darkseid while Red Hood and Tim fought off Parademon's and the rest of the Apokoliptian horde. Vic talked Barbara through opening his chest to rewire the Mother Box in it manually again. Succeeding in opening up a Boom Tube they vacated to the portal with due haste. It's later revealed that Cyborgs systems were infected with a virus however, reasoning as to why the Boom Tube wasn't closing. When Jason and Tim tried to assist him, his auto defense systems kicked in zapping them both. Stating it would take him some time to purge his systems and initiate a reboot in order to regain control of his Boom Tube protocols. Eventually working to get systems back online, just as Batman rammed a Batplane into Kaliback back through an Open portal. Afterwards Cyborg heads out to inform the rest of the league of everything that had happened. Outbreak Convergence Cyborg 2.0 Darkseid War Rebirth Dark Knights: Metal During the invasion of the Dark Multiverse, Cyborg is captured and tortured by the Murder Machine. He escapes thanks to his Mother Box and rescues the Justice League. | Powers = * : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. ** The Grid : Vic, alongside Batman, created a program to prevent himself from being distracted while on duty, because he is constantly bombarded with endless influx data streaming into his system. The program selectively focuses on high-priority items and filters out other received data. This app helps him to create a complete database of every metahuman/superhuman on Earth. ** : Vic's cybernetics afford him greater strength than the average human and in some cases few extraterrestrials. Initially able to bench 5 tons at his peak, constant upgrades to his system has caused it to fluctuate over time. ** : His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel while his outer body is laden with Promethium skin grafts. *** ** ** : Due cybernetic enhancements Stone's five senses were increased to superhuman levels. *** *** *** *** Physiological/Medical Scanners ** : At his request Dr. Silas Stone installed Jump Jets so that wouldn't be so dependent of Boom Tubes. Apparently the Jump Jets provides the ability to super-jump over large distances. *** : An addition to his jumping capability enables self propelled motion. ** ** *** *** Cyberspace Immersion: Cyborg can download his consciousness into cyberspace, or as he calls it, "digiverse". *** : He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal includes a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and electromagnetic pulse cannons. *** Fatherbox: During his transition into a Cyborg, Victor had assimilated a fatherbox from Darkseid's invading forces. **** Boom Tubes: Cyborg has the ability to open boom-tubes to and from most any point towards anywhere, be it in the universe or the multiverse, but it isn't perfect however due to the amount of mass weighing heavily upon transport capability; for every one in a thousand jumps can accidentally lead him straight to Apokolips. **** Hush Tubes: After having tinkered with his internal workings, Victor has found a way to promenade undetectable transport. Its effects are such that not even Superman can detect them. *** : Cyborg showcases self-regenerative capabilities as not only are his technological parts able to reintegrate after destruction but recently, his damaged flesh has also been shown regenerating beneath and around his cybernetic systems. *** : Once, after an encounter with a deadly alien race, Cyborg's body was viciously ripped apart with him left for dead and dying soon afterwards. Then a new systems function kicked in, restoring him to life again and even reintegrating old flesh with the new circuitry on his being. *** * : After completely merging with his Mother Box, Cyborg became a conduit for the entire multiverse. This allows Victor to draw power from its energies. ** : Boasting a vast, cosmological type of positioning system allows Cyborg to navigate the infinite possibilities of existence. ** : Cyborg is capable of transporting himself and others into hypertime from a direct angle, something even the Flash couldn't use the Speed Force to do. ** : He can use the energies his upgrades provide to sheathe others in an oxygenated environment aura to fly along side himself. *** ** : Cyborg can draw on the energies of the Multiverse itself through use of Element X to make himself and his tech stronger. ** | Abilities = * : In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. * : Vic was an accomplished high school football player, winning many games for his school's team, who was being scouted. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Vulnerability to Magic: Both its mechanical and physical parts can be affected by magic. During a battle against the Fearsome Five part of his body was transformed into liquid metal by Jinx. *'Mind Control': Apparently his cybernetic part doesn't provide resistance against mental control be it telepathic or psionic in nature. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * appears as Cyborg (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = * Cyborg has a Father Box integrated into his body he can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported to Apokolips. | Links = * Cyborg article at Wikipedia * Cyborg article at Titanstower.com * Cyborg (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} pt:Victor Stone (Terra Primal) Category:Cyborgs Category:One Eye Category:African American Category:New 52 Characters